to heal a broken heart
by Sami Kenobi
Summary: To heal a broken heart Disclaimer: I only have two original characters in this story. The rest were made by George Lucas. No Slash. Prologue and background information Obi wan is left with close to nothing, his wife Padmѐ left him leaving Obi wan to take care of the twins, Sami and Ashley, which would have been fine, except that Ashley ran after her mother. Left with only Sami,
1. Prologue

To heal a broken heart

Disclaimer: I only have two original characters in this story. The rest were made by George Lucas. No Slash.

* * *

Prologue and background information

Obi wan is left with close to nothing, his wife Padmѐ left him leaving Obi wan to take care of the twins, Sami and Ashley, which would have been fine, except that Ashley ran after her mother. Left with only Sami, Obi wan tries desperately to be a good father for his daughter, but the emotional wreckage that he is faced with is too much for him to handle. So he became emotionally and mentally unstable, forcing Sammy to grow up at the age of three. Sami didn't know that her mother was still standing until the age of fifteen.

* * *

 **Key**

{the text} = memory of someone speaking

'the text' = someone's thoughts

"the text" = someone speaking

[the text]= memory of an event, full discription


	2. This is a shattered heart

Chapter 1

Six PM, that was the time that all Jedi are released from classes or training. They are released for dinner. As some padawans were strolling past room LQ125 they caught a whiff of something mouthwatering. Inside that room, 15 year old Sam Kenobi was preparing homemade baked macaroni and cheese, completely from scratch.

"Okay, after the grated cheese is sprinkled on top," she read out loud, "put the dish into the oven, and bake it at 350ᵒ for fifteen to twenty minutes.

Carefully, Sam placed the uncooked casserole dish into the smart oven, then closed the door and entered the temperature.

"Set timer to 15 minutes." She commanded

"Time set." The automated voice responded

Sam turned then walked into the half living room and plopped herself down on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam walked back into the kitchen, then she opened the oven door and pulled out the casserole. Then she placed it on the cooling pad, and placed the primary cups into the right position. She turned and grabbed the secondary cups from the counter and filled them. Sam filled her father's cup with a special treat that she made, a slingberry fruit smoothie.

'This has to lighten his mood.' She thought optimistically

When Sam was finished, she slid some flowers into the vase that was sitting in the center of the table. Then her father shuffled in, glumly. He looked at Sam, his eyes a deep blue.

"I made dinner for you," She said with as much cheer as she could," It's all your favorite, from scratch!"

He gazed sadly at the well cooked meal, then looked up. Sam noticed a tear roll down his face, then falling to the ground where it dissolved into the fabric of the carpet that he was standing on.

"Oh sunshine," He said, his voice wavering slightly," I don't deserve you, I am a horrible father."

Sam walked over to him.

"You're not any worse of a person than I am, we're just going through some tough times." She reassured

Sam led him to the table, and helped him sit down. Where they ate in silence, until her father stood up and walked away, his plate still full. She knew where he was going, he was going up to his room.

'I'll just put the leftovers in the cooler.' She thought.

Sam cleaned up the kitchen then went to bed.


	3. A two sided memory pt 1

["Daddy?"

A voice woke him from his medative sleep. He opened one eye, finding that Sammy was looking up at him.

"Yes," Obi wan asked, "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Someones here."

There was a loud thud and the sound of male voices. Obi wan looked down at his wide eyed daughter.

"I'm scared." She mumbled

He reached down and picked her up, then he cuddled his precious Sammy as he walked down the spiral staircase that led up to his room. When he reached the first floor, the clones that were standing around mobbed him, which terrified Sam.

"What the HELL is going on? It's one in the morning." He questioned.

The clones surrounding him parted, revealing three Jedi. One of them being his former teacher, Qui gon.

"The council ruled that you cannot keep the child." He replied in a dull monotone voice, as he advanced slowly.

Obi wan was surprised that his friend would turn on him like this.

"What?! You working with the council? You said yourself personally told the council to go f*ck themselves." Obi wan asked

Qui gon said nothing, he only advanced. Reflexively, he grabbed his lightsaber and activated it, holding Sammy with only one arm. He positioned the lightsaber so that it was blocking anyone for stepping closer to him and Sammy.

"No one is taking my Sammy." Obi wan said as bravely as he could

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arms, forcing him to watch helplessly as Qui gon advanced. Then Qui gon grabbed Sammy and jerked her out of his arms.

"NO!"

Obi wan fought to free himself from the people that were keeping him in his place. He fought to save his daughter, but watched helplessly as she struggled in Qui gon's arms.

"SAMMY!"

A new rush of energy coursed through him, and he jerked one arm free.

"Help us!" One of the jedi yelled

The standing clones ran over and grabbed his free arm, and the rest reinforced his other arm. Tears blurred his vision, panic overrode logic, thrusting him into a blind struggle for his only light. His Sammy

"SAMMY!" he yelled hoarsely

Obi wan watched Qui gon spin around, hitting Sammy's head on the ledge of the hard, smooth granite counter. He hit her hard enough to make her stop struggling, and go completely limp. Then Qui gon walked away as if nothing happened. Seeing that drained all the energy out of him, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Let's go," The jedi said to the others," He's useless now."

The jedi walked out, leaving him to cry alone. With no more energy left, he let the misery flow through him. He had been forced to watch his single joy in life, his only reason to live be dragged away from him. He thought about it until he cried large heaving sobs, leaving him empty.]


	4. A two sided memory pt 2

4.

[His concept of time had faded as he lay on the ground, drowning in misery. Without his sweet daughter, he was nothing but an empty shell.

 _Sammy._

Saying her name was like a prayer.

 _Sammy._

The only hope and happiness in his dark and depressing life.

"Sammy…" He whispered between sobs.

There was someone next to him.

"Obi wan," Someone said, "Obi wan, I have Sam."

He looked up, finding that Qui gon was sitting by him.

"She h-hates me."

"Obi wan. Think, there is no reason for her to hate you. She would most likely hate me."

"N-no. Sh-she hat-hates me."

He felt Qui gon's hand on his shoulder. Then heard the soft rustle of a pre-initiate outfit against jedi robes.

"I have Sam. Do you want her back?"

"I d-do…" Obi wan started, but only managed to say a fragment before the telltale prick of tears cut him off.

"Do you want her back, it's a yes or a no question." He heard Qui gon tell him in a gentle-but-prompting voice.

"Yes."

Then the rustling of two different levels of jedi-ware against each other, and Sammy was back in his arms. He hugged her. Letting his tears fall freely now, Obi wan apologized over and over again. And he didn't stop until she said something.

"I forgive you, daddy."]


End file.
